


Bangin' Around the Christmas Tree

by loveglasses



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: #typicalrich, Kinky, M/M, Smut, also life's not a brain don't be a thot, but they're switches so it's fine, first bmc fic yes, holiday sex, i made up that phrase tho, it sounds better when you say it out loud, jake's an atheist hoes, jake's the top, oof, typical rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglasses/pseuds/loveglasses
Summary: Well, this wasn't the oddest Christmas ever. But, it sure knocked the other ones out of the park.





	Bangin' Around the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is them basically giving each other sex toys and shit for Xmas, then Rich uses Jake's gift.  
> Rich's POV.

I eagerly took off the wrapping off of the present. 

Then, I was speechless. 

"Do you like it?" Jake asks.

I look at the box for the vibrating, seemingly Jake's exact color dildo. 

"I love it, but, I want you to open my gift before I get too excited," I answer, smiling.

"Can't wait, Richieboy," he says, sporting a genuine grin.

He opens the gift.

"A cock ring and a ringpop?" he asks.

"Well, yeah, don't you like ringpops?" I ask somewhat jokingly.

"Ugh, yes. I'm saving it for later, though. But, I was questioning the cock ring," he replies.

"Oh? That's in case we want to do a game of, 'How Many Times Can Rich Cum?'" I answer, though he didn't exactly pose a question.

"That should be a gameshow on Pornhub. I would totally watch that," he suddenly states.

"Shut up," I say, blushing and pushing him slightly.

"But if it were about you, yes, I would totally watch it," I add on. 

Now it's Jake's turn to blush.

 

* * *

"Jake, I'm hungry and horny," I whine.

  
"Well, there's Christmas cookies in the kitchen," Jake responds.

"How does that take care of my horniness?" I ask. 

"Wanna use our presents?" Jake asks.

I walk to the kitchen, and eat a few Christmas cookies. Thank god those were always there for me to trust. 

Jake's in the kitchen now. with our two presents in hand. We actually decided to put most of the presents in our stockings, which we haven't opened yet, to save on wrapping paper, gift tags, gift bags, and all that gift jazz.

"Do you wanna go up to our bedroom or stay here?" Jake offered.

"Bedroom," I immediately answer.

"Race you," Jake says, grinning like a little kid.  
  
"Loser is the bottom!" I say.

* * *

 

I lost. which was fine by me because Jake was ultimately a better top than me. And, he did all the work, so, all I needed to do was lay there and look fabulous. Which is easy! I'm fa-bi-lous, bitch. 

 

"Put on a show for me, baby boy?" Jake asks hoarsely.   
  
I'm never easy. I always love to tease Jake, and today is no exception. 

"I'd love to, Daddy, but it will cost you," I answer.

"How much will it cost me, baby boy?" he again questions.

"It wil cost you," here, I pause for a dramatic effect, "... your big, thick cock. Can Daddy pay with that?" I respond, following up with a a question.

"God, yes, I'll even take it out for verification," Jake says.

Jake does as he vocalized, taking both his pants and underpants off. Ladies, gentlemen, and cool nonbinary people, always go for people who aren't commando. Sure, they're more ready for sex, but they're also dirtier, and honestly, the foreplay you get with ... undergarments can be pretty mind-boggling, especially if you are a top. If you aren't, well, less chance of getting an STD! Also, honestly, who knows where your clothes are made at? They could also be itchy and uncomfortable as fuck, and if you go commando, you're screwed!  
  
Enough talk about underpants. 

I took off all of my clothes, making sure to wiggle my ass at Jake. I then the dildo out of the container, and put it into my hole.  
Let's face it, I masturbated at least every other day, and Jake fucked me hard enough last night to get both of us on "Santa's Naughty List." 

"Yes, Jake,"  I moan. No shame. 

I give the remote to Jake.

He sets the vibrations on low, in which I can moan, but I can keep them back, so it's fine. 

Jake doesn't want that though. He wants me moaning like a slut.  
  
I hear a distinctive click, and I know the vibrations are set up to medium.  
  
"Jake... this is nowhere near your real cock, but damn this feels good," I say, breaking off a lot of syllables with moans.  
  
Jake's a greedy little shit now. He sets up the vibrations to high.

"Yellow, YELLOW!" I scream, and he turns the vibrations off.  
  
"Rich, did I hurt you?" he asks, his face full of concern.  
  
"If you did, well, we're even. I don't owe you for the fire anymore!" I say jokingly.  
  
"Please don't mention the fire, except if we're thanking God you were saved. And I'm practically an atheist!" Jake replies.

"OK, OK. Jeez. It was just a little much. Don't be a greedy little shit, though," I say.

"I won't again, I'm so sorry, Rich, God, the pain..." he trails off. 

* * *

 

**A/N : oof that grammar i'm sorry**

**alright back to the gay**

* * *

"No, it's fine," I say.

I'm an impatient little fuck, though.  
  
"Fuck me hard, Daddy?" I ask sweetly. 

"Are you sure, baby boy?" he questions concerningly.

"I'm ready when you are," I respond.

Jake's clearly ready, by the way he slams into me, so hard, so dominantly. 

It's over all too soon, just what feels like 30 seconds later, but I clearly know it's not. I cum all over myself and a few thrusts later, Jake is spent out.

* * *

  
  
"Best Christmas ever!" I scream, like a fangirl.  
  
"Now for our stockings," Jake says, winking. 

Oh lord. I'm sure as hell ready for Round 2.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hA  
> oof  
> wow ok this sucked :)  
> also #typicalrich


End file.
